Titanic - Star Wars Edition
by QueenMimi96
Summary: Padme Amidala was going back to New York on the newly built, Titanic...in chains. At least that's what it felt like to her - stuck in a loveless engagement to famed mogul, Sheev Palpatine, she's on her way to starting her life with him. That is...until she falls in love with a poor artist, Anakin Skywalker. But at what cost? Who will survive when Titanic begins to sink? Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Written when I was 13 so don't judge. It's mainly Anidala with a smidge of Palpidala (do NOT ask haha XD). Also it's not the entire Titanic movie, just some scenes :)**

 **Anakin is Jack, Padme is Rose, Palpatine is Cal, and Obi-Wan is that officer dude played by Ioan Gruffudd ;)**

"You won't do it," Anakin said, watching her closely.

Padme looked at Anakin.

"Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do! You don't know me!" Padme spat out angrily.

"Well, you would have done it already," Anakin said plainly.

"You, uh, you ever been to Tatooine?" Anakin asked, taking off his Jedi Robe.

Padme looked at him again.

"What?" she asked.

"Well, they have some of the hottest winters ever. I grew up there in Mos Espa. Well, when I was a little boy, my mother used to take me sand fishing."

He paused.

"Sand fishing is-"

"I know what sand fishing is!"

Anakin raised his eyebrows.

"Okay. You just look like an indoor kind of girl."

He raised his eyebrows again.

"Anyway," he continued, "I fell through the sand once. And I'm telling you, it felt like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body. That's why I'm not looking forward to jumping in after you. But, like I said, I don't have a choice."

"So, I'm kind of hoping you'll come back over. So you can get me off the hook here."

"You're crazy!" Padme said, hanging on tightly.

"Well, with all due respect, Miss. I'm not the one hanging off the back of a speeder ship. Come on. Give me your hand."

He held out his hand to her. Padme hesitated and then looked back down at the water. Then she put her small, slender hand in his.

"Mr. Windu. I think a 20 should do it." Palpatine started walking away.

"Is that the going rate for saving the woman you love?" Padme asked, stopping him.

Palpatine looked at her.

"Padme isn't happy. What to do? What to do?"

"Don't be afraid," Anakin said, his voice husky.

"I'm not afraid to die... I've been dying a little bit each day since you came back into my life," Padme responded softly.

Anakin's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"I love you," she confessed.

He looked at her intently, ocean-blue eyes boring into her brown orbs.

"Don't you do that. Don't you say your goodbyes. Not now. You're gonna go on. You're gonna have little twins. You're gonna die an old, old Senator, warm in her bed," Anakin told her, "Now, you promise me this, Padme. And never let go of that promise,"

"I'll never let go, Ani. I'll never let go," Padme promised him, tears shining in her eyes.

Anakin smiled sadly down at her and then took her chained hands in his own, pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles.


	2. Chapter 2

**[Two hours later]**

" _Come, Jocasta, in my flying speeder and it's up she goes, up she goes..._ " Padme sang softly as she lied on the broken pillar in the now-flooded arena.

They had lost. It was unbelievable but it had happened. All of the clones that had been sent to rescue them never made it. All that come were the Jedi, the Jedi that now lie dead around here in the water. Count Dooku had given the Genosians the order to flood the arena. And most, if not all by now, had drowned in the water.

Suddenly, the sound of churning air came from above her and she cast her eyes upward into the star-flecked night sky. There hovering over head with lights shining down onto the bodies in the water was a large ship. Padme gasped and reached over to Anakin, shaking him gently. The clones had come!

"Ani, there's a ship! Ani! Ani..." Padme said excitedly but then stopped when he didn't move.

His skin had become so pale and his lips had turned blue, those cerulean orbs closed to her. Her own brown eyes began to fill with hot tears. No... NO! It wasn't supposed to end this way, no!

"Anakin..." Padme sobbed, lying her head on his cold, lifeless hands.

From up above, a familiar voice called down to the survivors in the dark water.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me? Is anyone alive down there?" Obi-Wan called out loudly into the night.

With no reply from anyone, the ship began to turn around to leave.

"Come back. Come back, come back! Come back!" Padme tried to shout but couldn't, her voice was too hoarse.

She turned to Anakin then, gazing at him one final time before letting go of his death grip on her hands.

"I'll never let go, Ani. I promise." she said softly before placing a kiss on his hands and letting him go.

A sob escaped her mouth as she watches him sink ever so slowly to the bottom. She turned her head to the side and pushes herself off the broken pillar. Padme swims violently towards one of the other bodies floating in the water. Finally, she reaches a dead man holding a blaster. She tugs it free from his cold hands and fired five shots into the air. Obi-Wan suddenly turned around and glanced down into the water from above.

"Come about!" he cried out.

Padme fired four more shots and finally, his eyes landed on her small form. He ordered the man driving the ship to put it down.

"Lower the ship!" he ordered the clone.

"Come to your sense! She must be dead by now!" Commander Cody bit back.

"I can't leave her! Put the ship down!"

"She's dead! Now, what would Padme so if she were in your position?"

"She would put the ship down!" Obi-Wan shouted at him.

Commander Cody grumbled but obeyed.

Obi-Wan and Commander Cody pulled Padme out of the freezing water. Another clone wrapped a fuzzy, plaid blanket around her shoulders while Obi-Wan placed a coffee mug in her hand.

An elderly Padme sighed. Her once beautiful brown hair was now a ghostly shade of white, wrinkles lined her face, liver spots dotted her hands, but her kind chocolate-brown eyes remained the same, even after all these years.

"Now, all the people in the ships had nothing to do but wait. Wait to die. Wait to live. Wait for an absolution...that would never come..." Padme finished her story, her words soft but sad.


End file.
